The breakfast club
by gentlemen prefer blondes
Summary: a whole saturday devoted to a detention. Lots of Humor, sex, and drugs.
1. Detention!

The Breakfast Club  
  
1. Detention  
  
Saturday morning October 5, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Detention, Professor Mcgonagall's classroom  
  
Hermione threw the letter on her bed. Sighing she reached for a hair tie and pulled her hair back. She straightened her shirt and skirt, grabbed her books and walked out of her dorm.  
  
As she reached the common room she searched for Ginny and Harry, they would be attending detention as well.  
  
"Hey" she turned to see Ginny standing right behind her.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said glumly.  
  
"Cheer up, you go to detention once and you think your going to hell" Ginny replied  
  
"I could be doing something really constructive today, like homework"  
  
"Is that all you ever do Hermione honestly"  
  
"Ready guys?" Harry was panting, by the looks of it he had just woken up. His zip up jacket had been thrown on including his white shirt from underneath that was inside out.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny replied happily.  
  
"Have fun guys" Seamus said.  
  
"Oh you know we will" Harry replied following the girls to the door.  
  
"Sorry guys" Ron yelled after them.  
  
As the portrait shut they heard laughter fill the common room.  
  
"Idiots" Hermione said as she stomped down the stairs.  
  
(())  
  
"This is a real drag," Pansy said while powdering her nose.  
  
"It's your fault" Draco replied leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket waiting for the Professor.  
  
"MY FAULT!" she shrieked looking away from her hand held mirror at him.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to ditch and hump in an empty classroom, it's just too bad you were yelling to loud 'cause we got caught"  
  
"Asshole" she muttered turning back to her mirror making him smirk. His blonde hair fell in his silver eyes, he was the hottest kid in school, who would resist?  
  
"Oh great" a voice filled their ears, they looked up to see Hermione, Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Nice to see you too Mudblood" Pansy snapped, shutting her mirror and putting it in her purse.  
  
"I have a name" Hermione replied.  
  
"I bet its lovely" Pansy said standing up straight and staring at the door.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall cross from them.  
  
"What did you three do to get in to detention by your own head of house?" Draco drawled.  
  
"None of your business" Harry snapped back, Ginny turned pink, Draco noticed.  
  
"Oh I see you had a threesome," he said as Pansy snickered.  
  
"Your such a pig" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Don't you dare insult me," Draco said standing.  
  
"And what are you going to do to her?" Harry replied standing in front of Hermione.  
  
SMACK WHISH BOOM BAH!!!!  
  
All five heads turned to see what the noise was. In a lump on the ground Luna Lovegood sat up. She tucked her wand behind her hair and started to put all her books in her bag. As she stood she paused watching everyone watch her.  
  
Her hair was disheveled. She was wearing three shirts, each too big for her, and a cloak over. A long black skirt with ripped black panty hose, and black converse.  
  
"Hmph" she blew air out causing her bangs to fly in the air.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
She whimpered and nodded her head yes.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall interrupted walking towards them from the opposite direction.  
  
"Yes Professor" Hermione replied.  
  
"All six of you?" she said sternly pursing her lips together.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said again. Draco made a hand job motion, making Pansy giggle and Hermione narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"Follow me then" she said unlocking her door. When it was open the six of them followed her in.  
  
Two rows of desks were arranged. Hermione and Harry sat in the front seats, Ginny sat right behind them, Draco and Pansy sat in the middle in the second section, and Luna sat in the very back.  
  
"Now," McGonagall started, "I hope all of you understand the seriousness in your actions for you to be here"  
  
She was handing out parchments to each student.  
  
"In a 3 foot essay I want you to explain to me who you think you are, and what you want to do in your life, maybe it will help you know how to choose your actions wisely" she walked to the front of the room watching all of them carefully, "no funny business, and no moving from these seats! No sleeping, finish your assignment and then you may study and work on homework, I know all you could finish. I will be back at lunch to check on you," she started to walk out of the room, "I'm locking the door you will not be able to leave and if you try anything filch and Ms. Norris will be around, including other Professors" she slammed the door behind her.  
  
It was silent for what seemed to be ten years. The sound of Hermione's quill on the parchment was what seemed to keep them in tune with what was going on. When it stopped everyone looked up at her.  
  
She could feel everyone's eyes burning on her but she didn't look up.  
  
"It's funny how my quill seems to be the only one writing anything," she said in a snotty tone.  
  
"Maybe because you're the only one who is going to write it" Pansy snapped back.  
  
Hermione whirled around to look at her. Pansy was leaning against the desk staring back at her while applying lipstick over and over again. Draco was slumped against his chair staring at her as well.  
  
"I think you have enough on," Hermione drawled.  
  
"I think you don't have enough on" Pansy mimicked.  
  
"I don't think I need to wear any makeup to be beautiful if I wanted to get someone's attention I could, but I'm not interested in that unlike you" Hermione mimicked back.  
  
"You think you're beautiful?" Pansy laughed as Draco smirked.  
  
"I didn't say that you twisted my words around, I said if I wanted to try I would but its not my first priority" Hermione stated.  
  
Harry sat forward staring at the wall paying attention to everything.  
  
"What is your first priority? Homework?" Pansy laughed.  
  
Hermione glared at her then turned forward.  
  
"So what is it Hermione" Draco drawled, "you say you could get a guy if you really wanted to, who is it?" he sat forward staring at her back, "who would you do or who have you done?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny looked back at them, Luna looked up.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said.  
  
"Why your just as interested Potter" he bored his eyes into Harry's, "I see the way you look at her I can tell you've had a physical thing with her"  
  
"Fuck you its not like that" Harry replied.  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed shocked at Draco's words.  
  
"How is it then? Weasley's banging her and your hitting it up with his sister?" Ginny went bright red.  
  
Harry stood up "stop it Malfoy"  
  
Draco looked up a little surprised at Harry's stance "and what are you going to do Potter?"  
  
"I'll fight you if I have to" he stepped forward but Hermione pulled him back.  
  
"He's not worth it" Hermione said.  
  
Draco smirked "Give me a go Granger and you'd think I was worth it"  
  
Harry stepped forward and Hermione pulled him back and pushed him in his seat.  
  
"Fuck off" Hermione sneered at him.  
  
He flipped her off and she returned the favor.  
  
She sat down and looked at her paper then looked at Harry she could tell he was mad. She shook her head at him and looked down.  
  
"I don't think I heard an answer Granger" Draco's voice filled her head.  
  
"You're not going to get one" she replied.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy" she was getting irritated.  
  
"Are we getting mad?" he said.  
  
"Stop it" Ginny yelled turning to him.  
  
"Ginny is it?" he asked and she nodded, "Can I call you cherry?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Leave them alone" Harry butted in.  
  
"I don't think I asked you Potter" Draco stood walking towards them.  
  
"Your not supposed to move" Hermione said as Draco leaned against her desk, one arm on each side moving closer to her.  
  
"Is McGonagall here?" he asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then how will she know?" he replied making her short of breath.  
  
Pansy giggled and walked towards them as well. She sat on Harry's desk showing her long legs. Harry sat back staring at her legs becoming short of breathe as well.  
  
"Well Pans looks like we have an effect on people" Draco smirked.  
  
"Eat shit Malfoy" Hermione replied.  
  
"Such strong words coming from such a pristine girl" he said.  
  
"I'm not that pristine" she replied.  
  
"No?" he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"NO" she smiled crossing her arms.  
  
"Then answer my question have you ever let a guy touch you?" she looked down; "Well how about let a guy tongue you?" she glared up at him. "That's what I thought"  
  
"You don't know shit Malfoy" Hermione replied.  
  
"Then enlighten me" he replied smirking.  
  
"Why should I let you in on my personal business?" she asked.  
  
"Because you want me"  
  
"Don't be so fucking full of yourself" she looked at Harry who was watching Draco with hatred.  
  
"Tell me Granger how do you get along with your parents?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked a little taken back.  
  
"Well?" Pansy asked.  
  
"If I say yes then I'm an idiot right? But if I say no then I'm like everyone else"  
  
"So then what is it, do you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No" Hermione replied.  
  
"HA!" Luna yelled. Everyone looked back at her. She made a noise put her hood on and slammed her head on her desk. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked surprised as Draco and Pansy smirked.  
  
"So Granger if you had to choose which one would it be?" Draco asked making her look at him.  
  
"They're both screwed" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah... but you have to pick one, who would it be?" Draco looked interested.  
  
"Well if I chose my mom my dad would be hurt and if I chose my dad my mom would be mad, so none" she still sat with arms crossed staring him right in the eye.  
  
Draco smirked "interesting" he said and stood up looking at Pansy who was giving him and eerie smile Hermione didn't like. They walked back to their desks and began to write a note back and forth.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry who was looking down at the desk with hurt eyes. Hermione knew what he was thinking about. She looked back at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders. As she looked at Draco and Pansy they looked like normal people... almost normal. When her eyes wondered to Luna she was biting her finger nails.  
  
She turned forward and sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
(())  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in the classroom at 12:00. Everyone was lying on their desks and appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Who needs to use the restroom?" she asked as they all raised their hands.  
  
By two's she let them go to the restroom, Pansy and Hermione, Draco and Ginny, then Harry and Luna.  
  
Hermione and Pansy were the first to leave. When they got out of the classroom Pansy shrieked. She saw her friend Ursula.  
  
"SWEETIE!" she ran up and they hugged eachother.  
  
"What are you doing with her?" Ursula asked.  
  
"Oh were in detention, I have to be with her"  
  
"I'm sorry" Ursula said glaring at Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt your slut fest but we have to be going"  
  
Both girls glared at Hermione. They hugged eachother said their goodbyes and Pansy continued to follow Hermione to the restroom.  
  
When they entered the bathroom Pansy went straight to the mirror. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into a stall. She locked it pulled down her knickers and sat down on the toilet.  
  
"Do you and Potter have a fling?" Pansy asked.  
  
Hermione looked at the stall door.  
  
"No" she replied.  
  
"Too bad he is actually quite hot" Hermione was finished peeing but just sat staring at the door. Harry hot?? Coming from Pansy this was weird.  
  
"What would Malfoy say if he heard that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't really care" Hermione heard her enter the stall next to hers.  
  
"I thought you too were close" Hermione wiped herself and stood, she felt stupid and didn't want Pansy to think she was taking a shit.  
  
She flushed the toilet and walked out to the sink.  
  
"We are we just... UGH" Pansy farted Hermione had to restrain herself from laughing.  
  
"You just what?" Hermione continued to try not to laugh.  
  
"He's not open with anything, I don't understand him" Pansy walked out and sat her purse on the sink and began to wash her hands.  
  
Hermione nodded her head and grabbed a towel to dry off his hands.  
  
"Well we should get back" Pansy brushed passed her and walked out. Did her and Pansy just have a civilized conversation?  
  
When they reached the classroom Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Its about time" and he stood followed by Ginny.  
  
Hermione sat down and didn't speak a word, rethinking the whole conversation.  
  
Draco trudged down the hall followed closely by Ginny.  
  
"So cherry do you still have a thing for Potter?"  
  
"No" She replied.  
  
He looked back at her smirking "your real quiet"  
  
"I am when I want to be," she said.  
  
"Is that always?"  
  
"I just find you extremely rude and I don't think I need to share myself with you" she smirked back.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Both returned to the classroom five minutes later.  
  
"Potter, Lovegood hurry you have five minutes before you go to the Great hall to get lunch"  
  
"We're eating in the great hall?" Draco said happily.  
  
"No your just getting your meal" McGonagall said sternly.  
  
Harry and Luna finally left. He walked down the hall with his hands down his pockets. Luna was tailing him staring at the back of his head.  
  
He looked back at her she was staring absentmindly at him.  
  
"What's your poison?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she finally spoke.  
  
"Do you drink?" he asked.  
  
She smiled "yes"  
  
"No you don't" he looked back at her.  
  
"Yes I do" she got in his face "how about Vodka!" and walked past him.  
  
"Vodka? You actually drink?" he asked following her.  
  
She smiled "Indeed I do" and walked into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Harry shook his head and walked into the boy's bathroom.  
  
A/N: end of first chapter, what do you think??? REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Truth or Dare!

The Breakfast Club  
  
Chapter 2: Truth or Dare  
  
As Harry walked out of the bathroom he heard a foot tapping on the floor. He looked up to see Luna leaning on one foot looking in annoyance at the ceiling.  
  
"Been waiting long?" he asked curiously.  
  
"What did you do, wack off?" she said lazily while walking ahead of him.  
  
Harry smiled. He liked how she kept to herself. She was mysterious and he enjoyed it.  
  
They shortly reached Mcgonagall's room.  
  
"Its about bloody time" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shut her book standing ready to make her way down to the great hall.  
  
"Lets make this quick I have other appointments I have to attend to today" McGonagall opened the door watching each of them exit the room.  
  
Draco and Pansy were ahead of the group. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione followed behind not speaking to one another. McGonagall followed the three closely, as Luna fell behind the rest. She looked up to see a flyer suggesting a party at the Slytherin common room later that night. Muttering under her breath in disgust she ripped it off the wall and stuffed the paper in her bag.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall they split all going to their own house tables. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny made their way to their group of friends.  
  
"Hey slackers" Seamus said.  
  
"Shove off" Hermione said while grabbing a plate and accidentally hitting him on the head with the back of it.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped.  
  
"Sorry it slipped" she said while putting food on her plate.  
  
"So how's detention?" Ron asked while watching the three.  
  
"Boring as hell" Harry said.  
  
"Well better you than me" Dean said as the group of boys laughed.  
  
Hermione didn't even bother to say anything. She walked towards Professor McGonagall who was waiting at the entrance. The rest soon joined and they all made their way back to McGonagall's classroom.  
  
One by one they all sat back into their seats. McGonagall nagged at them for five minutes before exiting, no one bothered to pay attention.  
  
"Well wasn't that fun" Pansy snipped, "Ursula thinks that I'm actually enjoying spending time with her" She glared up at Hermione as she picked onions off her hamburger.  
  
Hermione looked back at her "like I really enjoy spending time with you, I personally made Professor McGonagall give you detention so I could get a glimpse of what its like to be popular"  
  
"Figures" Pansy retorted.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes sitting back forward and started picking at her food as well.  
  
Draco smirked while taking a bite of his own food.  
  
"I know how you want to be me Hermione," Pansy glared at her back, "I see the way you look at me and my friends"  
  
Hermione was getting agitated but didn't look back. Harry looked at his friend waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Because you're an ugly stupid Mudblood"  
  
"At least I'm not a fucking slut." Hermione finally snapped. Why did everyone have to call her a Mudblood? "That's why you're here isn't it? Because you and Draco couldn't keep the screaming down in Filch's closet."  
  
"At least I can fuck someone," Pansy dropped all her food forgetting it existed, "oh wait you really could get a guy if you tried right? But you don't see the point"  
  
Draco was grinning now.  
  
"Would you just leave her alone!" Ginny screamed, "and for your information Hermione could get any guy she wanted, her face is flawless and beautiful unlike yours, you plaster makeup on it"  
  
"I don't recall asking for your advice" Pansy stated.  
  
"I don't recall anyone wanting to hear from you either" Ginny drawled.  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Stupid muggle lover thinks she can talk to me like that" Pansy muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny glared at the two Slytherin's before turning around in her seat and smiling at Hermione. She mouthed 'thank you' and Ginny nodded her head.  
  
Silence filled the room. It seemed to be hours on end by the time Hermione actually looked at her watch. It had only been 45 minutes.  
  
"Damit!" she cursed under her breath.  
  
"For the love of god its quiet in here" Draco said. Hermione heard him move from his seat. His footsteps came closer and closer. She felt him move past her as looked at the back of his head. He walked over to McGonagall's desk and sat on it.  
  
He looked between Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Well" he said in a rather female tone and raised his brows, "what are our plans for tonight?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you" Harry replied.  
  
Draco smirked while opening some book and started to rip pages out of it.  
  
"That's real educated" Hermione snapped.  
  
"I know its wrong to destroy literature" he said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione shook her head while staring at him angrily.  
  
He grinned, "Are we getting annoyed?"  
  
"Stop referring me to we speak for yourself" Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think I'd speak for you?" he snapped and she went quiet.  
  
He continued to glare back at her while ripping pages out of some random book.  
  
"Do you know what I wish I was doing right now?" Pansy said seductively while walking up to the front of the room near Draco.  
  
"Oh watch what you say Harry here is a cherry," Draco said.  
  
"I'm not a cherry" Harry replied.  
  
"Who have you laid?" Draco asked.  
  
"I've laid lots of times," Harry said with no embarresment.  
  
"I feel kind of horny being pent up in this room like this," Pansy said while ignoring Harry and sliding up on the desk next to Draco.  
  
"You want me now?" Draco said.  
  
"Please spare us the show" Hermione cut in.  
  
"What you four don't want to see how a real man handles them?" Draco smirked.  
  
"No" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny said in unison.  
  
Draco looked up at Luna who was sitting sideways and staring at the floor, but still listening.  
  
"Hey you" he called out, but she didn't look up.  
  
"Hello" he whistled trying to make her look up.  
  
"She doesn't talk Malfoy" Hermione said as Luna made a nose that presumed to be a no.  
  
"Did I ask you?" he hissed.  
  
"Well I thought you might want to know because she won't answer," she snapped back.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione thoughtfully. She scrunched her brows together not knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Lets play a little game" Draco said after five minutes.  
  
"A game?" Ginny said, "What are you five?"  
  
"Shut it weasel" he cleared his throat and stood, "alright, before I was rudely interrupted, I think we should play truth or dare, we're not going to get out of here alive if we don't do anything fun" Draco smiled.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Hermione said in disgust.  
  
"Yes truth or dare" he smirked.  
  
The four sat there and watched the other two.  
  
"Com on cherry I know you want to" Draco said while starring at Ginny.  
  
Ginny stood and walked over to the Slytherin's.  
  
"I'm in" she said.  
  
"Ginny" Hermione protested.  
  
Harry shrugged and stood "ok I'll do it... better than just sitting here"  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed and in shock at Harry.  
  
"Come on 'mione its better than just sitting here" he replied while putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You need to keep a eye on him now look where his hands are" Draco said as Harry took his hands out of his pockets.  
  
Pansy and Draco laughed.  
  
"Come on Granger join the fun for once" Draco said while leaning back on his hands.  
  
Hermione looked back at Luna who was staring at her.  
  
"Can you believe this?" she asked her.  
  
Luna just stared blankly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at Draco.  
  
"Fine"  
  
He sat forward "alright then"  
  
"Drak you go first" Pansy said and winked at him.  
  
"K" he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Granger" she muttered 'great' as he continued, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth" she said.  
  
"OH come on" Pansy interrupted.  
  
"Pansy shut up," Draco snapped while giving her an evil look. She held up her hands and looked away.  
  
"Truth you say?" Draco asked while looking around thinking up something.  
  
Hermione looked up in annoyance at him waiting for his question.  
  
"Have you ever let a guy go down on you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Forget it I'm not answering that" Hermione said.  
  
"Come on Granger you said you'd play now you have to answer" Pansy said.  
  
"Forget it" Hermione replied.  
  
"Answer Hermione" Ginny said.  
  
"NO" she said angrily.  
  
"Its ok she doesn't want us to know she hasn't let any guy touch her, but we already knew the truth"  
  
Hermione glared up at Draco, "screw you, you don't know if I have or haven't why should I let you know"  
  
Draco grinned he started to like her attitude.  
  
"Fair enough" Draco said, "Hermione you ask a question to someone"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "ok, Harry truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ooo" Pansy replied, "You better make this good Granger"  
  
"I dare you... To make out with Ginny in that closet" she replied pointing at a closet Harry had never managed to notice before.  
  
He looked at Ginny who went scarlet, she looked up at him and shrugged.  
  
"Come on Potter" Draco insisted.  
  
"Its up to Ginny" he replied while looking at her.  
  
"Um... Sure" She replied.  
  
Hermione whistled seductively as the two walked over to the closet.  
  
The door closed behind them, Hermione was grinning.  
  
"That was so cool" and she laughed.  
  
"K lets continue" Pansy said.  
  
"Alright you start now" Draco looked at Pansy.  
  
"Ok" Pansy said looking over to Luna then back at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Draco, truth or dare"  
  
"Dare" he replied.  
  
"I dare you to finger me" she said.  
  
"You can't put yourself into it if you're asking the question" Draco said.  
  
"Fine I dare you to finger Hermione"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who looked surprised.  
  
"No" Hermione said.  
  
"She doesn't want a guy to touch her so let her act innocent all she wants" Draco said while looking at Pansy.  
  
Pansy smirked, "Granger why play if your not even going to..."  
  
"Fine" she replied.  
  
"What?" Draco and Pansy said in unison.  
  
"Fine come finger me if all you want to know is if I have been touched, come on now Draco don't keep me waiting" Hermione said rudely.  
  
"No you can't" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"You dared me I have to" Draco stood up.  
  
"Drak no I didn't think she would actually give in" Pansy stood next to him trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"That's your problem babe" he said while walking over to Hermione holding out his hand. She looked up at him.  
  
"Don't think this entitles you to let anyone in on this or I will hex you into an oblivion, clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Draco replied.  
  
"I can't believe your going to touch... her!" Pansy shrilled loudly.  
  
They both stood staring at each other waiting for the closet door to open that was being occupied by Harry and Ginny.  
  
The closet was cramped.  
  
Harry shut the door making Ginny slam up against a shelf.  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Sorry" Harry apologized while stepping back as far as possible to give her more room but it wasn't possible.  
  
She turned around. He was up against her she could smell his cologne  
  
"So" Harry said.  
  
"So" Ginny replied.  
  
"I guess we're supposed to you know... kiss" Harry said, he knew Ginny went red.  
  
"Yeah I suppose" she replied.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before,"  
  
"Yeah but it wasn't that great" She replied.  
  
"Then lets give" but she already pressed her lips to his, which was surprising. They stayed like that forever before he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened allowing him access and their tongues rubbed each other's.  
  
His hand slipped up her shirt going underneath her bra. Surprisingly they were bigger than they looked. She pressed her body more into his and un- zipped his pants. He pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said.  
  
She smiled. "If I get some, you get some." She moved her hand down. He kissed from her mouth to her neck. And she dropped to her knees, and started to suck. He leaned against the door and grabbed the handle. For a second everything seamed fine his head was about to explode from pleasure and the next, the door gave way and he and Ginny were on the floor. Pansy laughing and Hermione avoiding the scene by looking away. Draco sneered with a grin.  
  
"Good god Weasley and Potter, she said make-out." Harry jumped up quickly and zipped up his pants. Draco laughed, "Don't be embarrassed you're the one that did it."  
  
Ginny wiped her mouth and sat down covering her face with her hands, behind it her face turned red.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione, "Ready?"  
  
"Wait, what's going on?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Hermione looked from Draco to Harry. But before she could say anything Draco cut in. "Were going to do what it looks like you were just doing." Hermione looked down and walked into the closet. Draco smiled at Harry before he closed the door.  
  
Hermione looked away as Draco pressed himself up to her. She quickly looked at him as he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her shirt and started to un button it.  
  
"I thought she just said finger?"  
  
"Well Granger unlike you I like to have the girl actually get off. So in case I want some I can go back to them and they'll remember me."  
  
"Wow Draco a real charmer." She rolled her eyes and he smiled. He got to his knees and pulled her down with him. He pushed her back up against the wall and bent her knees. He put his head in between her legs and in the few minutes he was down there, what Hermione thought of his charm totally changed.  
  
Pansy was staring at the door. "I can't believe that slut agreed do go in with him. This just proves that she has been one all this time."  
  
The knob turned and Draco emerged. "She's going to be a little while." And he closed the door.  
  
Smirking he walked over to his seat and sat down, completely content with himself.  
  
"What happened?" Pansy asked quickly while walking over to him.  
  
"What do you think?" he smirked and she glared at him while sitting down.  
  
"Your contaminated now" she wailed.  
  
He was grinning now. Things were starting to go his way. 


End file.
